


Christmas Wishes

by LostintheRead



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheRead/pseuds/LostintheRead
Summary: A BLAM Christmas story.  Friendship to romance without the help of Cooper.





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU with some mention of what actually happened on the show. I do not own the Glee characters. All for fun. Enjoy.

Blaine was in the kitchen helping his Mom clean up the dishes from Christmas brunch. Christmas morning had been busy but fun and Blaine was enjoying spending time with his family, even Cooper. But now that brunch was over, Blaine was really looking forward to checking out his new game system. His Dad and Cooper were in the living room trying to set it up. Blaine was still drying dishes when the front door bell rang. "I'll get it," Blaine yelled from the kitchen, heading to the foyer. Blaine pulled open the front door and was surprised to see his best friend Sam standing there with a bright smile on his face. 

"Good morning Sam, or is it afternoon already? Merry Christmas," Blaine said in greeting. Blaine noticed Sam was a bit flushed, more than likely from the cold weather and he was carrying a big red bow which he thought was a little odd. Sam stepped inside. "Hey dude, Merry Christmas," Sam said in return removing his winter coat and hat. "How was your morning? You get the new game system you wanted?" Blaine nodded and smiled. "My Dad and Cooper are in the living room trying to set it up". Sam looked surprised. Blaine just laughed and said, "I know, I KNOW but they wanted to help. I'll probably have to fix what they did later". Sam laughed along with Blaine. 

Cooper called out from the living room, "Who's at the door Squirt?" Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname looking over at Sam, "It's Sammy". From the living room the boys could hear the shuffling and crinkling of paper as Blaine's Dad and Cooper read over the instructions, again! "Excellent, maybe he can help you test out this thing once we're done setting it up," Cooper continued. Blaine and Sam snickered but both agreed that they would check it out later. 

Sam greeted Mrs. Anderson who asked about his Christmas morning. Sam shared how excited the twins were that Santa Claus had come to visit. Blaine smiled at his friend, imagining his hectic morning. He knew the twins planned on waking up really early and they would be more than a little exited and eager to open up all of their presents. Sam was always such a patient big brother and would indulge his brother and sister. He had worked so hard to ensure they would have the best Christmas ever. This was one of the reasons why Blaine truly admired his best friend. Cooper, walking out of the living room, broke Blaine's train of thought by dramatically pointing to Sam's hand and saying, "Hey Sammy, your bow... it lost it's present!" Sam smirked at Cooper and said "Very funny" as he turned his attention back to Blaine's Mom. 

After visiting for a few more minutes and after politely declining Mrs. Anderson's offer of hot chocolate and something to eat, Sam turned to Blaine. "Dude can we talk? I can't stay too long, I have to get back home to watch the twins so my parents can start Christmas dinner." Grinning, Blaine grabbed Sam's wrist and headed upstairs to his room. Cooper called up after them, "Keep the door open Squirt, we don't want any hanky-panky up there!". "Mom!" Blaine cried, "Make Cooper stop. He knows Sam and I are just friends." Mrs. Anderson gave Cooper a small smack on his arm but was smiling nonetheless. Cooper laughed it off and went back into the living room carrying a tool Blaine was sure he couldn't name if he tried. 

Once in his bedroom, Blaine slammed the door loudly on purpose and flopped down on his bed smiling up at Sam. "Thanks for getting me out of doing the rest of the dishes! Cooper was suppose to help but you know how that goes." Sam smiled softly at his friend. Normally Sam would sit down next to Blaine but he remained standing and he looked a bit apprehensive. "You o.k. Sammy?" Blaine asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm ok", Sam responded nervously. Blaine frowned, "You sure? You seem nervous. Are the twins ok? And your parents?" Blaine asked now a little more concerned that something was actually wrong. 

Sam nodded and said everyone was okay. But he took in a deep breath as if trying to calm himself. Blaine watched Sam carefully, he was worried about his friend. Sam slowly paced back and forth in front of Blaine's bed and after several minutes, he finally started to speak. "Blaine, I want to thank you for being such a good friend over the past several months. Quite honestly, I don't know what I would have done without you." Sam swallowed and looked directly at Blaine. 

Blaine stared back at Sam who still appeared to be quite nervous and he wondered why he was being so serious? Blaine started to speak but Sam raised his hand indicating that he wanted to continue. "We have been through so much together and senior year is only half over. I helped you pull through your break-up with Kurt. You helped me and my family through some difficult times. And, you were there for me when Brittany broke-up with me by text." Blaine remembered how Sam was always trying to cheer him up after his break-up with Kurt and how he tried to do the same when Brittany went back to Santana. 

Sam keep speaking and Blaine watched him pace. "You always believed in me and more importantly you showed me how to believe in myself. You are always there to help me study, read through the words when needed, and prepare for tests. You think I'm smart and proved that even I can go to college. Together, we lead our class as President and Vice President, we are Nightbird and the Blond Chameleon! We sing together, dance together and we won Sectionals." Sam's voice became softer and more quiet. "We are BLAM, and you are my bestest best friend ever."

Blaine, feeling a little overwhelmed by Sam's words, smiled tentatively and started to speak slowly, "Sam you are my bestest best friend too. Are you sure eve..." Sam kneeled in front of Blaine and started to speak again rendering Blaine silent. "Blaine, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately...". There was a short pause before Sam continued, "And, I had a long heart to heart talk with my Mom last night and she helped me realize something. That is why I came over today". Blaine sat on his bed motionless. 

Sam started to finger the red bow, Blaine looked down at Sam's hands and couldn't help but wonder again why he was holding the bow in the first place, nothing was making sense. Sam spoke softly and Blaine couldn't ignore how close he was while kneeling right there in front of him and it sent a small shiver down Blaine's spine. "You are the one I can always count on. You are the one who is always looking out for me. You are the one who makes me feel important and who always listens to me and who doesn't make me feel bad about myself. You are the one who can always make me smile and who I look forward to seeing each and every day." Blaine looked back a Sam a little confused. He heard the words but he wondered what Sam was saying.

"Blaine, you asked me awhile back if I had feelings for you". Blaine bright hazel eyes widened and his mind started to race. Blaine was hoping Sam hadn't found out that he still had a big crush on him. He tried so hard to hide it but in a moment of weakness he told Tina. Blaine couldn't risk losing Sam as his best friend and he would if he knew Blaine now had real feelings for him. Damn it! Tina and her big mouth, if she said anything to Sam... Sam reached out and took one of Blaine's hands in his own. Blaine gasped slightly and refocused on the present situation as he looked down at their joined hands. His eyes grew even wider. What was Sam doing? Was this a joke? What's happening?!

Sam pressed on speaking a little faster concerned that Blaine appeared to be panicking, and so he wouldn't lose his nerve, "As I said you are my best friend and nothing will change that. You are kind, generous and so caring, and I love that about you. I can always be myself around you Blaine and I like hanging out with you. Lately... I found that my feelings for you have grown deeper. I love the way you smell like fresh raspberries, your colorful bowties and your warm touch. I love your gorgeous hazel eyes, long eye lashes and beautiful smile. I love your laugh and I really love to listen to you sing. Last night, my Mom helped me realize something, I like you Blaine. I really LIKE you." 

Blaine was speechless... wasn't Sam straight. Sam had gone quiet as well and was subconsciously running his thumb over Blaine's hand. After a brief moment Blaine actually blurted out, "Sam you're straight!" A cocky grin appeared on Sam's face, "Not so much, I'm attracted to the person more so than anything else and Blaine, I am attracted to you." Blaine looked into Sam's stunning green/blue eyes and saw nothing but hope and anticipation. "Oh," Blaine whispered at the same time Sam lifted up the big red bow and placed it on top of his head. This gesture made Blaine laugh not only at the sight of Sam but to also help calm his own nerves. "My Christmas Wish is to have you as my boyfriend. You are amazing Blaine Anderson and if you want me, I gift myself to you."

Blaine was near tears. He raised his hand and cupped Sam's cheek gently. "Sam, I'm overwhelmed. This is beyond my wildest dreams. Of course I want to be with you but...". A tear rolled down Blaine's face. "Are you sure, are you positive you really LIKE me?" Blaine said helplessly. Sam chuckled softly as he wiped the tear from Blaine's cheek, "Yes Blaine, I LIKE you. In fact, I think I've fallen in LIKE, LOVE with you." Blaine blushed and his heart skipped a beat. He smiled weakly and said in response, "Oh my gosh Sam (more tears fall)... I think I've fallen in LIKE, LOVE with you too!" 

After a few moments Blaine recovered somewhat and decided to play along, "I accept my gift, thank you". Blaine then reached up and removed the red bow from Sam head. "And, I would like to give you a gift in return." Blaine placed the bow over his heart, "I Blaine Anderson hereby grant Sam Evans his Christmas Wish!" Blaine smiled broadly as he gazed at Sam lovingly. Sam grinned, leaning in and lightly kissing Blaine on the tip of his nose and then softly on the lips. "Best Christmas gift ever!" He mummered as he leaned back in to capture Blaine's mouth in another kiss, this one a bit firmer. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's neck pulling him in close, deepening the kiss.

Just as things started heating up, Cooper yelled up from the bottom of the stairs, "Hey guys, we can't get this stupid game system to work right. Come on down and give us a hand." Sam snickered against Blaine's lips, "Fat chance" he said, as he gripped Blaine close, moving to kiss softly down his boyfriend's neck.... 

 

BLAM


End file.
